Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział VIII
''Myślisz, że wygrasz?'' - Niemożliwe! Przecież wczoraj tu był! Cała piątka rozglądała się niespokojnie, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne, żeby przeoczyli cały dom. - Tak się czasem zdarza - usłyszeli ochrypły głos - Ten dom pojawia się i znika, kiedy chce - staruszek, wyglądający na mieszkańca wioski, obdarzył ich bezzębnym uśmiechem, po czym wolnym krokiem odszedł w swoją stronę. Po krótkim namyśle przyjaciele uznali, że nie ma co tam stać i ruszyli w ślad za starszym panem. Żadne z nich nie chciało wracać do hotelu, zwłaszcza, że byli głodni. Znaleźli jedną przytulną kafejkę. Ładnie urządzone i ciepłe wnętrze sprawiało, że przebywało tam dużo osób. Zauważyli tylko kilka wolnych stolików. Wybrali ten w najgłębszym kącie i zamówili sobie tosty i kanapki. Szczęśliwi, że mogą coś zjeść, spędzili tam około godziny. W kwestii znikającego domu doszli do wniosku, że spróbują ponownie jutro. Jednak jeszcze prawie cały dzień był przed nimi, a oni nie mieli najmniejszej ochoty spędzić go w nieprzyjemnym motelu, więc postanowili zwiedzić miasteczko. Wyglądało, jakby od momentu, w którym postawiono tam budynki, nikt nic nie zmieniał. Mimo to wydawało się być zadbane. Ogólnie było tam ładnie i dość miło, ale coś rozsiewało dookoła aurę niepokoju. Było widać, że ludzi przeraża nawiedzony dom. Nigdy nikt stamtąd nie wychodził ani tam nie wchodził, ale mieszkańcy twierdzili, że było słychać hałasy i można było zauważyć palące się światło. No i na dodatek całe domostwo czasami znikało. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie odczuwali strach na samą myśl o tym miejscu. Przyjaciele przeszli prawie wszystkie ulice, zapamiętując położenie każdego sklepu, bo było ich niewiele, a biorąc pod uwagę warunki panujące w hotelu, jakaś nowa rzecz może im się przydać i przy okazji wysłuchując krążących plotek. Potem z braku ciekawszych zajęć wrócili do siebie. Wszyscy stłoczyli się w pokoju chłopaków. Lekko uchylili okno, przez które zaczęło wpadać chłodne, zimowe powietrze. Ale to podobało im się bardziej niż duchota panująca tam wcześniej. Z braku lepszych pomysłów zaczęli grać w karty, ale i to po jakimś czasie zaczęło im się nudzić. - Zagrajmy w pokera! - zaproponowała nagle Vi. - Nie mamy nawet na co... - Już my coś znajdziemy - Axelle spojrzała znacząco na siostrę i razem wyszły z pomieszczenia. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, gdy jedna z nich otworzyła drzwi kopniakiem, bo ręce miały zajęte. Każda trzymała średniej wielkości kartonowe pudło. Postawiły je na stole i odwróciły się do reszty z uśmiechem. - Okazuje się, że nie wszystko jest tutaj takie niejadalne - stwierdziła Vi, ale napotkała tylko powątpiewające spojrzenia. - A niby co jest jadalne? - Marinette uniosła brwi. - Dżem! - wykrzyknęły jednocześnie - To na serio najpyszniejszy dżem, jaki jadłyśmy - powiedziała jedna, a druga zawtórowała jej kiwaniem głowy. - Mamy piętnaście słoików i mnóstwo różnych smaków! - Axelle wyciągnęła jeden słoik - Truskawkowy, malinowy, wiśniowy, brzoskwiniowy, pomarańczowy... - zaczęła wymieniać. - Jakoś mi się nie wydaje, że ten dżem jakoś bardzo różni się od innych - mruknął Remi, tasując karty. Bliźniaczki zgromiły go wzrokiem. - Założysz się? - Niby jak mnie zmusicie, żebym w ogóle spróbował? One spojrzały na niego zdziwione. - Co ty? Dżemu nie lubisz? - Niespecjalnie... - odparł i wrócił do tasowania kart. Axelle słoiczek wysunął się z rąk. Na szczęście Vi złapała go, zanim spadł na ziemię. - Jak można nie lubić dżemu?! - krzyknęły zdenerwowane, a jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło je, że szarooki nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi - Ten dżem jest wyjątkowy! Jeszcze cię do niego przekonamy! Chłopak zerknął na nie z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Niby jak? Wepchniecie mi go siłą do... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Axelle wzięła trochę dżemu na łyżeczkę i wepchnęła mu go siłą do ust. Na początku trochę się zakrztusił, ale potem rozpromienił się. - Mmm! To najlepsza rzecz jaką jadłem w życiu! - stwierdził radośnie. Bliźniaczki patrzyły na niego z tryumfem wymalowanym na twarzy - Ja chcę jeszcze! - sięgnął do słoika, ale dostał łyżką w rękę - Ała! - spojrzał na Vi z wyrzutem. - Zagramy o ten dżem - powiedziała, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Chwilę potem dołączyła do nich reszta. Po pół godzinie blefów i podbijania stawki w grze zostali tylko Remi i Axelle. Czyli można powiedzieć, że Vi też, bo one były praktycznie jedną z osobą i którakolwiek z nich by wygrała, i tak podzieliłaby się z drugą. Jednak szarooki nie odpuszczał. Postanowił sobie, że wygra ten dżem. Kiedy w ostatniej rozgrywce oboje byli tak samo pewni wygranej, postawili wszystko, co mieli. - Myślisz, że wygrasz? - zapytała dziewczyna z bardzo przekonaną miną. - Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości - teraz mierzyli się wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy patrzyli sobie w oczy tak długo. - No już nie przedłużajcie! - Vi poderwała się z łóżka - Chcę wiedzieć, kto zgarnia dżem! Remi odsłonił karty. - Mały poker - podsumował zadowolony. Już czuł smak wygranej. - No to po dżemie - Vi z powrotem opadła na posłanie. - Nie tak szybko - powiedziała z przekonaniem Axelle, układając swoje karty na stole - Poker królewski. Chłopak patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem. - Ale... ale to niemożliwe! - Nie... - odparła, powoli przesuwając słoiczki w swoją stronę - To tylko nieprawdopodobne - patrzyła na niego ze zwycięskim uśmiechem. - Farciara... - mruknął cicho, ale go usłyszała. - Na tym polega ta gra. Jak umiesz blefować, to masz większe szanse, ale jak masz jeszcze szczęście, to masz i wygraną w kieszeni - mrugnęła do niego - A teraz... Vi! Czyń honory! Jej siostra skinęła głową i wyciągnęła z walizki toster oraz paczkę chleba tostowego. Zaczęła ustawiać to na stoliku, a pozostali obserwowali ją ze zdziwieniem. - No co? Nie lubicie tostów z dżemem? - Lubimy, ale... przywiozłaś ze sobą toster? - zapytał Adrien, a ona wzruszyła ramionami. - Kto wie, co się może przydać. Axi wzięła ze sobą wentylator, bo uznała, że jak odpalimy toster, to będzie nam gorąco, a zimowe powietrze jest za zimne - powiedziała, wyciągając pierwszą porcję z opiekacza. - I wcale się nie pomyliłam - stwierdziła, składając niewielki wiatrak. Rzeczywiście w pokoju zrobiło się duszno - A poza tym... - On się tak fajnie kręci! - dokończyły razem, patrząc jak zahipnotyzowane w obracające się śmigło. Pozostali zaśmiali się lekko na ten widok. Reszta wieczoru minęła im na jedzeniu. Bliźniaczki uznały, że i tak nie zjedzą same całego dżemu, dlatego dały każdemu po słoiku. Remi zajadał swój z iskierkami w oczach. Reszta wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc go, bo wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę. On sam już dawno się tak nie czuł. Zapomniał, jak to jest być naprawdę szczęśliwym. Czy to możliwe, żeby bliźniaczki na nowo przywróciły mu radość życia? Jego rozmyślania przerwał hałas, towarzyszący gwałtownemu otwarciu się okna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach